<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Currents of Love by Rio2244</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252782">Currents of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio2244/pseuds/Rio2244'>Rio2244</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NSR, NSR Sayu, No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio2244/pseuds/Rio2244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tila is just a shy teenager living in Vinyl City, however, a chance encounter changes everything. As EDM starts to rise up the music charts, Tila must find it in herself to open up and love the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Currents of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This my first No Straight Roads fan fic. I just finished the game, and I got inspired by Sayu! I really hope you guys like it! ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay Tila...Relax...You can do this…!”</p><p>Tila took a deep breath before exhaling. She readjusted her glasses before reaching over her desk. In front of her was a white mask with pink and cyan stripes. Beside the stripes were two clear gems. She held the mask close to her and took another deep breath. She pulled her microphone close to her before pulling off her glasses. She put the mask on before pressing a button on her computer. Music blared through her speakers as a red light appeared on her computer.</p><p>“Hey hey hey! What’s up listeners!?” She asked as she spoke into her microphone. “My name is Pyuu-” She fingered the screen as she spoke. “And welcome back to the morning edition of Current Radio!”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tila slid down the pole from her bedroom into the dining room below.</p><p>“Hey there little Wave!”<br/>
Tila smiled as a man with blue hair walked into the room. “I listened to your broadcast! Great work as always!”</p><p>“Thanks Uncle Zam.”</p><p>The man smiled as he pulled his off of his neck. He set them down on the table before holding up a plate.</p><p>“I made you some pancakes.”</p><p>Tila raised an eyebrow as he set the plate down in front of her.</p><p>“Pancakes? You never make pancakes.”</p><p>Zam gasped as he set a hand on his chest. </p><p>“I do make pancakes! ...Only sometimes though.”</p><p>The girl smiled as she took a bite of her large pancake.</p><p>“So...What’s the special occasion?” </p><p>“Weeelll…”</p><p>Zam sat down across from her. She shoved another piece of her pancake into her mouth before leaning forward slightly.<br/>
“Do you know about NSR?”</p><p>“NSR? You mean that new energy company?” She asked as she tilted her head. </p><p>“Yes! That’s the one!”</p><p>“Didn’t they hire that really weird pink lady?”</p><p>“Y-Yes, but that’s not the point!”</p><p>Zam inched forward in his seat.</p><p>“The president of the company has offered me my own radio space!”</p><p>Tila’s eyes widened as she heard the news. Her fork clattered onto the plate as she jumped out of her seat. </p><p>“Really!?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Zam stood up as well, a wide smile on his face. </p><p>“I get to have my own electricity too! We don’t have to worry about any more unexpected black outs!”</p><p>“That’s amazing Uncle Zam! I-Wait, did you say we?”</p><p>The man chuckled at the girl.</p><p>“Of course! Did you really think I wouldn’t share my own radio space with my niece!?”</p><p>Tila beamed as she hugged him tightly.</p><p>“Thank you Uncle Zam!”</p><p>He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>“Anything for you Tila…”</p><p>The two stayed like that for a few moments before jumping when they heard a knock on the door.</p><p>“Oh gosh, it’s already that time!”</p><p>Tila rushed out of the dining room and towards the door. As she ran she grabbed her backpack and slipped it over her shoulder.</p><p>“By Uncle Zam!” She shouted as she grabbed her board that was leaning against the wall.</p><p>“See you later little Wave!”</p><p>She smiled as she walked out of the house.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Okay, but have you seen her music video?” Sofa cried as he walked besides his friends. </p><p>Tila rolled her eyes as they walked through crowded Akusuka District. She would have liked to use her hoverboard, but per usual it was too crowded for her to use it.<br/>
“No, I have not seen the music video,” She answered Sofa. “Why would I watch some weird girl’s video?”</p><p>“Because it was produced by NSR! Your Uncle’s new sponsor?”</p><p>“...Alright you have a point,” She replied. “I’ll watch the video later. What’s her name again?”</p><p>“Her name is Eve.”</p><p>They turned as a boy with long blue hair skated up to them. He hopped off his board before catching it.</p><p>“Heya Dodo.”</p><p>“You’ve seen the video too?” Tila asked him.</p><p>“Of course I have!” Dodo replied. “It’s the number one music video this week! I’m surprised you haven’t seen it yet.”</p><p>“Well, I have been busy…”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Sofa cried. “Have you done it yet?”</p><p>Tila sighed heavily as she glanced at the ground.</p><p>“No...No yet...I’m too scared to!”</p><p>“Maybe it would help if you wore your mask!” Dodo told her.</p><p>“No!” Sofa cried. “The whole point of her doing this is so she wouldn’t hide behind her mask!”</p><p>Tila slowed her pace as the two boys began to argue. Sofa and Dodo always have her best interests in mind However, sometimes they could be a tad bit overbearing. She appreciated them though, she really does. </p><p>“Hello Akusuka District!”</p><p>Tila suddenly paused in front of a large screen. A white rabbit with cotton candy pink and blue hair popped up on the screen. Her blue frilly dress swayed as she hopped around the screen.</p><p>“It’s your favorite idol Cotton here with a special announcement!”</p><p>‘Announcement?’</p><p>Tila turned her body fully towards the screen. Cotton held up a microphone that closely resembled a carrot.</p><p>“I will be holding a very special contest!” Cotton said into the microphone. “The winner of this contest would receive a special contract with the up and coming NSR company!”</p><p>Tila’s eyes widened as she listened.</p><p>“Only artists are allowed of course! And to make sure no one would be cheating...We ask that all participants mail their own USB drives or CDs to NSR headquarters!”</p><p>Cotton hopped up and down before gesturing at a picture beside her.</p><p>“Make sure to go to my official page to know how to participate!”</p><p>Tila stared at the screen as Cotton waved goodbye before being replaced by a new video game commercial.</p><p>‘A contest...Maybe that’s it!’<br/>
Tila beamed as she rushed after Sofa and Dodo.</p><p>‘Maybe that’s the push I need!’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>